regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 167
Halvar Recap Day 1 (continued) It is night time. Halvar is wounded from the Goblin Attack. Halvar finds his backpack stolen by Goblins and he tent ruined. Halvar salvages what he can from his camp and chases after the Goblins survivors. Day 2 Halvar follows the Goblin tracks upsteam into the dawn. Halvar gives an oath to kill the Goblins when he finds them. Halvar heads up the steam to a waterfall. Halvar spots a group of Goblins on the ledge above the waterfall. Halvar charges the goblins and barely defeats them. Halvar, down to 3 HP, decides to hide back in the cave behind the waterfall. Halvar finds the cave behind the waterfall is home of the goblins. Halvar looks around the cave, but a living Goblin spots him. Halvar slays the goblin. Halvar decides to retreat for now from the cave. Halvar goes into the wilderness and sets up a new camp. Halvar makes a Lean-To against the edge of a hill with a log and his tarp. Halvar then goes hunting and finds a group of boar. Halvar charges one, but the boars all flee. Halvar got a hit in, so he goes looking for the blood trail. Halvar finds wounded boar and goes into a rage and slays it. Halvar brings the boar back to his camp. Halvar then covers his tracks to the camp. Halvar then feasts on the boar. Halvar then rests. Day 3 Halvar builds a fire and cooks the boar meat. Halvar names the dead boar Wilson. Halvar goes back to resting. Day 6 Halvar's camp is discovered by humans. Halvar thinks the armed humans are tracking him. Halvar sets up an ambush. Halvar sees 3 Humans enter the camp. Halvar sees the humans are wearing boarskins. The humans talk about Halvar and find Halvar's firepit is still warm. The humans wear their own boarskins. The human call Halvar a poacher! Halvar attacks the humans. Halvar kills the humans. But one of the dead humans attack Halvar? One of the other bodies starts to crawl away from Halvar. Halvar cuts off the heads off the Human. Halvar pits human heads on stakes. Halvar leaves and finds a new campsite. Halvar drags a human body, that Halvar has named Henry, to the new campsite and eats him. Halvar eats Henry's heart. Halvar ends up cursed, loses 1 Max HP but gains 1 HP. Halvar rests. Day 8 Halvar sits in the camp resting. Halvar hears something approach. Halvar sees a single human hunter wearing a boar skin. Halvar props up Henry's body and greets the stranger. Halvar explains to the hunter he is a half-man. The hunter swears to defeat Halvar and charges. Halvar drops Henry and fights the Human Hunter. Halvar barely wins the battle. Halvar abandons Henry and carries off the Human Hunter, now named Joseph, northwards. Halvar travels for half a day. Halvar makes a new camp in a divit. Halvar eats Joseph heart. Day 15 Halvar is now fully healed. Halvar ready to fulfil his oaths. Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes